PMD: Explorers of Time and Darkness
by PikaxLilly22
Summary: A Pikachu lost her memory and partners up with a shy Torchic. Together, they'll embark on a journey to get Pikachu's memory back and find out more about the Relic Fragment. Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.
1. Prologue

_**Alright, here's a start to a Pokémon fic. It's done a lot, which I'm aware but it's nothing but adventure and excitement for me! I thought I wouldn't be motivated enough but I hope that this fic I write is amusing to all Pokémon fans. Please sit back and enjoy this fic. ^^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Intro<p>

It was an ordinary day at Treasure Town and at Wigglytuff's guild. The local Pokémon were either setting up shop, some were shopping or some others were just walking around town to find something to do. In this day, a Torchic was walking around town, heading towards Wigglytuff's Guild. It had a stone with a peculiar sign around its neck like it was some sort of necklace.

"Today's the day I will finally join the guild." Torchic thought and walked towards the guild, a confident look on her face. Torchic confidentially walked towards the guild until it heard a high voice shout,

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"

"Whose footprint?" Another loud voice said.

"The footprint is Torchic's! The footprint is Torchic's!"

"Waah!" Torchic panicked and quickly ran off the guild and into the beach, but trips on an unconscious Pikachu.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're –" Torchic said but quickly realized that Pikachu wasn't responding. Torchic quickly rushed to Pikachu's side, starting to use Peck on it.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Ow!" Pikachu suddenly regained consciousness and jumped up, looking around. "Where… am I?"

"Thank goodness you're okay." Torchic said.

"Waah! A talking Torchic!" Pikachu said, quite surprised.

"You really are weird. Of course I can talk. All Pokémon can talk. Anyway, I'm Torchic. What's your name?" Torchic said politely

"My name? Hm… my name… I… can't remember…"

"You can't remember?"

Pikachu shook her head.

"Well, you do look like a Pikachu, so might as well call you that." Torchic said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu? That can't be right." Pikachu said and ran towards a reflection to look at herself. "Torchic was right after all. I… I turned into a Pokémon!" She said to herself, yelling.

Suddenly, the sun starts to set and Pikachu and Torchic looked at the sunset. Some Krabby came out and started to shoot bubbles to make the scene look more beautiful.

"Wow…" Pikachu thought in amazement.

"I always come here before sunset to look at this view. It's amazing every time I see it." Torchic said as Pikachu kept gazing into the sunset. Torchic looked at Pikachu, who was enjoying the sunset. Pikachu looked at Torchic and noticed the necklace that she was wearing.

"Hey… where did you get that necklace?" Pikachu asked as she grabbed the stone with her hand.

"Oh, that's my personal treasure, which I call my Relic Fragment. I found this one day and decided to keep it. Because one day, I will solve the mystery behind it." Torchic said happily.

"That's a good goal." Pikachu commented as she let go of the stone and started to walk. Torchic ran after her, flapping her wings.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" She asked. Pikachu turned back to Torchic and stopped walking.

"Um… to find a place to stay. I figured since I'm stuck here with nothing to do or nowhere to go, might as well start fresh and go off to find a temporary home." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. That's a good idea, but it's dangerous to stay anywhere. Come on, I'll take you to a place I know they'll accept us." Torchic said and happily took the lead. Pikachu shrugs and followed Torchic, having no choice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this will be more or less like the game but not all the same just so anyone knows. I won't know the dialog completely but I'll try my best to keep every Pokémon in character from the ones in the guild, to other Pokémon. Hope anyone enjoyed it.<strong>_


	2. The Guild

_**And I'm back with an update, finally anyway. I'm not planning to make this thing a whole exact rip-off, again. I will change the bad Pokémon and such so… next chapter is en route now and it's on Pikachu's POV. Next one might be Torchic's. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Guild<p>

_Pikachu's POV_

Okay, so to recap everything right now, I am out here in Arceus knows where and where did I learn to say this? Hm… I'm a Pokémon now so I guess it doesn't matter… as I was saying, I don't know where I am, I met a Torchic, I'm a Pikachu, which I have no problem with this since I can shock anything in my path with a Thunderbolt! Yes, if I see one of my annoying neighbors where I live (or used to live. I don't know how long I'll be here) I swear I will shock the living life out of them! Okay, maybe that would be a bit cruel but shocking someone when they need it is enough. And on top of that, I don't know what to do!

But I will be calm about all this and just follow the wise advice of Torchic and go into this – what in the flippin' Shroomish is this? A Wigglytuff tent?

"This is Wigglytuff's Guild. It's the place where Pokémon that wish to be explorers come to get training." Torchic said very happily.

That place looks so small on the outside! How can hundreds of Pokémon fit in there? Well, I take back what I said about 'wise advice' from Torchic, who speaking of which, I'm seeing her walk around a circle which seemed to be a hole. Well, not exactly like we're going to fall in there, but still.

"Come on, Pikachu." She said quietly as she stepped in.

I only followed, staying silent.

Once we step in, I look around and see a pole. Supported by sticks on the side, which I guess, is a ladder here. I kind of like that ladder. It's something clearly unique, but first things first. I was the first to step down and Torchic followed, hopping from the stick of the side to another, but carefully. Poor little chick Pokémon has no hands like me, which would make anything easier.

Seeing that I made it down, I took a quick glance around. I admit the place isn't half bad. I was going to see some more until I hear a voice yell, "Hey hey! There's an intruder here!"

A… crab like Pokémon just said that. It looks like a Corphish…

Next thing I know, I heard an annoying mole saying with a loud voice, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

It did startle Torchic though, since she fell off the pole and lands on top of my back, which broke her fall.

"Ow!" I whined

"S-sorry." Torchic said as she hopped off my back.

Once we got up, we heard an awfully loud noise saying,

"There's an intruder here?"

"Yipee! An intruder is here!" a Sunflora said as she went towards us to join the other Pokémon surrounding us. Although, a Pokémon happy to see intruders here? Strange. VERY strange.

Afterwards, we see a parrot like Pokémon flying towards Torchic and I. I don't have too much knowledge about this place but knowing Pokémon, this must be a Chatot.

"You two! Come with me." Chatot says.

With, I ended up at the Guild without showing any resistance, Torchic and I follow Chatot into the Guild Master's office… thing. I say an office or something since I have no clue what to say at this point, but anyway, Torchic and I were just here and that was that. Chatot was also with us and another Pokémon standing in front of us, who I assume is the Guild Master, was sitting there. A Wigglytuff. A Wigglytuff tent and this 'Wigglytuff' being Guild Master make perfect sense! This isn't going to be fun…

"Guild Master, I brought the intruders." I heard Chatot say.

The so-called Guild Master doesn't respond.

"Um… Guild Master…?" Chatot said again.

No response… again. Chatot flies closer and sees that the Guild Master was asleep. But… with its eyes open? That's… kind of freaky… I can feel that stare, yet the Guild Master is asleep…

"This is getting stranger by the minute…" I muttered in a low tone but the parrot HAD to hear me.

He flew over us and started speaking.

"You think that's strange? If the Guild Master were awake, he'd be saying that stranger things have been happening. Mystery is everywhere. Pokémon turning bad and doing bad things, the Pokémon need help. Explorers are sent out to help them. Why this happen you may ask? Because the Time Gear has been stolen and thus, time doesn't flow properly."

"So, due to this Time Gear being 'stolen', it could be the reason I might not remember a thing and then being turned into a Pokémon… right?" I had to ask. This doesn't make any sense to me.

"Well it could be… or not." Chatot responded.

I suddenly felt disappointment. If that explanation can't be the reason of what happened to me, what else could it be? Suddenly, we see the Guildmaster awake.

"Oh, hello there. Are these the intruders?" The Guildmaster said.

"Yes. I've brought them here. They go by Pikachu and Torchic." Chatot said.

"Hi there. I'm the Guildmaster, but you can call me Wigglytuff. Would you both like to be explorers?" The Guildmaster said happily.

"Yes." Torchic said. And at the same time, I said in a bored voice, "No way."

"What? No way?" The Guild Master said with a serious look on his face.

Then, I see the rest of the guild get terrified over the serious Wigglytuff in front of me.

"Hey-hey! The Guild Master is mad!" I heard one of them say.

"He's scary when he's angry!" I heard another one say.

I don't know which two though, but I assume the first voice was from Corphish and maybe the second one came from a Chimecho or something. Anyway, I just can't believe this. Afraid of a Wigglytuff.

"I just want to find out what happened to me. That's all I'm interested in."

"But maybe enrolling here at the Guild as an explorer would be of big help to solve your mystery." Torchic said.

"I agree. So do you wish to make an Exploration Team?" Wigglytuff stated.

I hate to admit it, but Torchic has an excellent point. Maybe forming an exploration team wouldn't be so bad. I would help other Pokémon when they need it and I could find out what happened to me on the way as I keep exploring. I look over at Wigglytuff and nod my head in response to his offer. I saw him smile.

"Great. Then you'll need these." He said as he handed me two Explorer Badges and a small map. Oh and a bag… I suppose for carrying items and such.

I walk over to Torchic and put her Exploration Team Badge on the bag and I put the bag around her so she could carry the small bag.

"Great, we're an Exploration Team!" She said happily.

"Yes, we are." I responded.

"Alright, I assume it's been a big day for all of us, so let's eat some dinner before bed." Chatot said.

"Good idea. I'm kind of hungry." I said.

"Me too." Torchic said.

Then later, we all had dinner, which was pretty much gummies on a table and Wigglytuff was having an apple for dinner. Torchic seemed to love the gummies since she was eating all of them. I shrug and did the same. After dinner, we all went to bed. Torchic and I had our own room and it was further away than everyone's but I didn't care. I was just tired and decided to lay down and go to sleep. Torchic was sleeping like most birds would sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, not scared of Wigglytuff when he's angry. I just find it… meh. XD <strong>_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one coming soon.**_


End file.
